chroniconfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Health How much damage you can take before you die. Mana This is a resource that is drained when you use a skill. Damage This is your base damage, elemental bonuses are applied on top of this number. Attack Speed This is how fast you will be able to attack. It affects the animation speed of your attacks, so skills with low cooldown can be performed faster. It also allows you to move sooner after attacking, as the animation completes faster. Overpower This is a resistance piercing stat. A value of 50% against monsters with 40% will effectively cut all resistance in half to 20%. With a Overpower value of 25% these 40% resistances would be lowered to 30%. Basic formulae for calculating the reduced resistances would be: FinalResValue = BasicResValue - BasicResValue*(OverpowerValue/100) Reach This stat increases the effective range, radius and distance used by all skills. Rage (Beserker only) Rage is a unique stat used by the Berserker. It increases when you take damage, deal damage and kill foes. Gibbing foes add extra Rage, too! Rage will improve some passive skills and the Berserker's special "Heritage" skills. Rage fades slowly over time. Souls (Warlock only) Souls is a unique stat used by the Warlock. You collect souls by killing foes, and can sacrifice them to activate Utility skills, or hold on to them to empower some passive skills. Souls fade over time! Evasion Evasion gives a chance to completely avoid damage from most direct hits. It is primarily used by the Warden and Warlock. Damage Stagger This is a special stat that deals some of the damage recieved over 3 seconds rather than instantly, giving you and increased time to recover from damage. Scales multiplicatively rather than additively. Block Chance How high chance you have to block attacks with your shield , lowering the damage you take. This stat is mainly used by the Templar. Damage Blocked How much (%) of the damage received that is removed when blocking an attack. Critical Strike Chance This indicates how high your chance is to score a Critical Strike, dealing extra damage. Critical Strike Damage This indicates how much your Critical Strikes will do in comparison to regular strikes. Movement Speed This is how fast you can run. Elemental Damage stats (Physical, Fire, Frost, etc..) These stats show how much extra damage you do with skills of certain elements. Ethereal Damage This is a special damage type typically found on True Legendary items'special powers. It ignores all enemy resistances and benefits from your strongest Elemental Damage stats. This means it works for all builds and can be very, very powerful! Thorns This is a special damage stat that is dealt to enemies when they strike you. Thorns is considered to be Physical damage. Block Rate and Damage Blocked (Templar only) These stats indicate your chance to block an attack, and if you block, how much the damage is reduced. Any attack can be blocked as long as you have a Shield equipped! Health per second How much Health you restore per second. Mana per second How much Mana you restore per second. Health on hit How much Health you restore on a hit, minimum. The more you hit, the more you will restore. Note that Health on hit has a cooldown of 0.5 seconds. Mana on hit How much Mana you restore on a hit, minimum. The more you hit, the more you will restore. Note that Mana on hit has a cooldown of 0.5 seconds. Potion Effectiveness How effective your Healing and Mana potions are. Note that this only affects potions that give you a static health or mana value, so potions that grant an increments in percentage to health are not affected. Knockback Chance How high your chance is per strike to knock away foes. Resistances (Physical, Fire, Frost, etc..) These stats show how much less damage your take from all sources of the matching element. Note that all resistances are capped at 80%. Cooldown Reduction How much time is removed from your skill cooldowns. Caps at 90%. Mana Cost Reduction How much of the Mana cost is removed from your skill usage. Caps at 100%. Effect Duration How long buffs (positive effects) and spells will last. No cap! Pickup Radius This stat affects the distance of which Health, Mana and Crystal pickups will be automatically taken. Your companions also use this stat when picking up pickups! Pickup Strength This stat affects the strength of Health and Mana restoring pickups that are occasionally dropped by enemies. https://steamcommunity.com/app/375480/discussions/0/487870763302251724/ x Crystals Found This stat increases the value of the Crystal pickups you find. Magic Find This stat increases the likelihood that you will find more rare items and items fitting your class. Light Radius This stat increases the radius of the light surrounding your character. Experience Gained This stat affects how much Experience you gain from all sources. Companion Health This stat directly increases the Health stat of all your Companions. Companion Damage This stat directly affects the Damage stat of all your Companions. Burn Damage This stat is a special damage stat for items which may cause a Burn damage effect on foes. It is considered Fire damage and is increased by the Fire Damage stat, too. NOTE: This stat does not affect skills which causes Burn effects. Bleed Damage This stat is a special damage stat for items which may cause a Bleed damage effect on foes. It is considered Etheral damage but is NOT improved by any elemental stats. NOTE: This stat does not affect skills which cause Bleeding effects. Chill Damage This stat is a special damage stat for items which may cause additional Frost damage on foes instantly. It is increased by the Frost damage stat, too. NOTE: This stat does not affect skills which cause Chill effects. Poison DOT Damage This stat is a special damage stat for items which may cause a Poison damage effect on foes. It is considered Poison damage and is increased by the Poison Damage stat, too. NOTE: This stat does not affect skills which cause Poison effects. Chain Lightning Damage This stat is a special damage stat for items which may cause additional Lightning damage on foes instantly. It is increased by the Lightning damge stat, too. Satellite Damage Increases the damage of all Satellite type enchants. Gem Strength Increases the strength of all gems socketed into your equipment.Category:Browse